


Slow Mornings

by otherscott



Series: EXO Mob AU [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherscott/pseuds/otherscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Suho enjoy each other. (two parts, pointless drabbly smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mm, Sehun-ah.” Suho didn’t open his eyes when he felt Sehun getting out of the bed, just grabbed onto his pillow and hugged it close to him. The morning sun outside was ridiculously bright, the light reflecting off of the freshly fallen snow was streaming into his windows and scaring his eyes into hiding. Sehun made a soft sound in response, and Suho yawned. “Where are you going?”

“I have to pee,” Sehun replied, and Suho heard him rustling around to find his boxers.

Suho smirked, he thought that was cute, that Sehun was so opposed to walking around naked even when there wasn’t anyone else in the house. “You always have to pee.”

“I drink a lot of water. I’m healthy.” There was sleepiness in Sehun’s voice, and Suho wanted to sit up and grab him, to pull him down to the bed and snuggle him into submission.

“Okay. You can suck my dick when you come back.”

Sehun snorted, but that wasn’t a no. Suho drifted off back to sleep shortly after Sehun left, and was shaken awake a few minutes later, Sehun pinching his arm with one hand and pulling his boxers off with the other. “Aegi-ya,” Suho smiled, and he could hear a snicker in Sehun’s voice.

“Don’t call me that.”

“But you’re so cute,” Suho made a move to wrap his arm around Sehun’s neck, but Sehun slipped away from him, pulling the covers over Suho down and kissing above his navel. Suho shivered at the sudden chill, but closed his eyes and hummed softly, enjoying the feel of Sehun’s lips on his skin. “I wasn’t serious.”

“Yes you were,” Sehun said, and that was that, he moved down and took the tip of Suho’s dick in his mouth. Suho let out a soft whimper, and Sehun slowly sucked at Suho’s cock, teasing it until it stood up on its own. Suho was panting softly when Sehun finally pulled away, and Sehun smirked up at him, his lips a bit swollen, and cooed, “Aegi-ya.”

Suho had to smile, and he sat up and pulled Sehun over to him by the back of his neck, taking him into a kiss. Sehun responded gamely, putting one hand on Suho’s shoulder and the other on his cock, rubbing it gently. They kissed slowly, languidly, and after a while Sehun pulled away, returning his soft lips to Suho’s dick. Suho sighed and leaned back against his pillows, putting a hand on the back of Sehun’s head to guide him along. Sehun didn’t really need guiding at this point, he had gotten so good at this, or maybe he was just good from the start, they had been fucking for so long that Suho couldn’t really remember-- his breaths hurried, and he groaned lowly, “Mm, I’m close, Sehun-ahhh.”

Sehun licked his lips around Suho’s cock, and sucked on the tip for a few seconds before pulling away and replacing his mouth with his hand. His final licks instilled a quiver in the back of Suho’s legs, and he came almost immediately as he felt Sehun’s hand wrap itself around the head of his dick. His eyes were closed but he could see in the star-filled darkness his cum splaying out onto Sehun’s hand, and when he opened them he watched Sehun spread his fingers, looking at the way Suho’s cum stuck to itself. He made a face, and Suho laughed breathlessly, watching Sehun reach over to the bedside table to grab a tissue. “Was it good?”

“Incredible,” Suho replied, and pulled Sehun away from the table and into a kiss.

Sehun kissed him shortly, but pulled away so he could focus on cleaning off his hand. “Ahh, hyung. Will you return the favor?”

“Good morning, Sehun-ah.”

“Good morning, hyung.” Sehun’s smile back at him was sweet as honey, and Suho felt himself melting under his gaze.

“Yes, yes I will.” Suho grabbed Sehun’s hips and flipped him onto his back, and grinned at the little yelp Sehun let out. “Mm, god, Sehun-ah.” Suho was able to wrap both of his hands around Sehun’s already-hard cock, and he let out a breathy little moan. “You know your dick drives me crazy, right? It’s so big...”

Sehun whimpered at the praise, and Suho smirked. “But you just won’t put it in me. Drives me crazy.”

“I don’t like topping,” Sehun let out a slow breath as he watched Suho spit on his cock. “Besides, it’s too big for you.”

“Are you sure about that?” Suho smirked up at him, and took the tip of Sehun’s dick in his mouth.

Sehun sighed and put his hand on the back of Suho’s head. “Yeah. It’s too big. It’s too big for anyone, really.” Sehun sat up a little bit. “But I know you’re a size queen, so...”

“Shut up.” Suho pulled away from Sehun’s dick and frowned at him, but it was so cute that Sehun had to laugh.

“Well, you want me to fuck you so bad!”

“Yes, yes I do.” Suho leaned up to kiss Sehun, and pulled an inch away, breathing hotly on him, “fuck me.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Fuck me, aegi-yah.”

“No. Not right now.” Sehun sighed and pushed Suho away. “Maybe some other time. I’m tired right now. I just want to get my dick sucked and go back to sleep.”

Suho made a sound and returned to his task at hand. That was the closest thing to a yes Sehun had ever given him, and he was going to take it. He sucked on Sehun’s cock like he was trying to convince him to fuck the shit out of him, and from the way Sehun moaned it sounded like it was going to work, but Suho knew it wouldn’t. When Sehun came Suho swallowed it all, and ran his tongue around the tip before pulling away and smirking up at him. “You like that?”

“Fuck yeah,” Sehun was breathing heavily and looking at him through half-lidded eyes, and Suho thought it was just about the cutest thing he had ever seen. Suho moved up to him and tried to give him a kiss, but Sehun wormed away. “Nnh, no.”

Suho stopped trying and dropped down on the bed next to him, and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s front. “Naptime?”

“Mm...” Sehun was already half-asleep, and Suho smiled, listening to the sounds of him breathing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Sehunnie, come here.” Sehun heard Suho calling him from his bedroom, and he sighed heavily, fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror before stepping out and staring at Suho. He was lying in his bed, facing the bathroom door and smirking, trying to look sexy or something. Sehun just blinked at him, and Suho laughed. “What’s that face for?”

“Your smile is dumb.” Sehun said, coming around to sit down on the bed. Suho scoffed at him.

“Treat me right.”

“Your smile is dumb, hyung.” Sehun leaned over and kissed Suho on the lips, and Suho accepted this. Sehun flopped down on the bed next to Suho, undoing the top buttons of his shirt and pulling Suho over to face him. “What’s up?”

“You promised me something,” Suho started, and put his hands on Sehun’s to continue to unbutton his shirt. Sehun closed his eyes and laid there, feeling Suho’s gentle fingers take his shirt off. Sehun let Suho pull his shirt off of his arms, and sighed softly as Suho ran his hands down the soft skin of Sehun’s chest.

“What did I promise you?” Sehun asked. “I don’t remember promising you anything.”

“You’re so sexy,” Suho murmured, moving his head so he could kiss at Sehun’s neck. Sehun hummed a bit and let Suho suck hickeys into his neck, and moved his hand to the back of Suho’s head.

“What did I promise you?” Sehun tried again, and Suho pulled away, putting his head on Sehun’s chest.

“You said you’d top me.” Sehun was used to hearing shit like this from Suho, and he sighed heavily. Suho didn’t relent. “You said it, _you_ said it! You said you’d do it eventually!”

“I don’t want tooooo,” Sehun groaned, pulling on Suho’s hair.

Suho grumbled and slipped out of Sehun’s arms. “Just once. Come on baby, I’ll make it worth your while...” He climbed out from under the covers and reached down to grope Sehun’s crotch. Sehun didn’t resist, just let it happen, because it felt good and whatever, Suho couldn’t make him do anything he didn’t want to do.

Suho moved to sit by Sehun’s waist, and started to pull down Sehun’s boxer shorts. Sehun wiggled out of them, and Suho smiled up at him. “Squirmy little thing.” He grinned and took Sehun’s dick in his hand. “Not what we have here, though.” He leaned down and took the tip of Sehun’s dick in his mouth. “This is a monster.”

Sehun laughed and adjusted his hips. “Be nice.”

“You know I love this monster.” Suho pulled up, licked his lips, and went back down. He rolled his tongue around and tried to get Sehun hard, and it wasn’t difficult. Sehun usually liked to sit back and let Suho work his magic on his cock, and Suho had gotten so damn good at it that it didn’t take long at all. Sehun choked out a moan when he felt his cock hit the back of Suho’s throat, and Suho pulled up quickly, spitting on the tip before looking up and smirking at Sehun. “God. Can’t do that for long.”

“Try it again,” Sehun said breathlessly, and he moved his hands to the back of Suho’s head. Suho put his mouth around Sehun’s dick and took in as much as he could, and Sehun thrusted his hips up. Suho moaned around Sehun’s cock and put his hand on the base, jerking it rapidly. “Ohhh, my god. Hyung.”

Suho pulled up, taking in a deep breath, and kept his hand pumping Sehun’s dick. He looked up and held eye contact, watching the little twitches in Sehun’s brow. “I want your dick, baby.”

“Nnnh, no.” Sehun closed his eyes, trying not to be swayed. Suho kept his hand moving up and down, though, and it was distracting as hell. “Hyung, it’s too big. Really.”

“I promise it isn’t.”

“You can’t get all of it in your mouth. Aagh--” He thrusted his hips up when Suho rubbed his palm against the tip of his dick. Suho smirked at him and Sehun turned his face to the side. “Don’t tease me.”

“You’re teasing me, though!” Suho smiled and adjusted his position, sitting up on his knees. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.” Sehun tried to scoff but it sounded more like a laugh, and Suho grinned at him. “Come on, Aegi-yah.”

“It would hurt you. It’s not a good idea.”

“Sehunnie, Sehunnie. I can take it, I promise.” Suho leaned down and sucked the tip of Sehun’s dick, and Sehun moaned softly. Suho licked the tip a few more times and then moved away. “Come on. I want it. It’s big but I don’t care.” Suho got up and put his right leg over Sehun’s body so he was sitting on his thighs. He smiled up at Sehun. “Please, baby.”

Sehun didn’t say anything for a moment, just quietly groaned at the loss of Suho’s hand on his dick. He made a face and turned his head to the side.

Suho sighed. “Sehun-aaaah.”

“I...”

“Do you know how many men I’ve slept with?” Suho asked, and Sehun furrowed his brow at him, turning up his nose.

“Why would you say that to me? What kind of a fuckin’ thing to say?” Sehun laughed, and Suho bit his lip, realizing what he had implied.

“I mean I’ve had my share of dicks up my ass, Sehun-ah,” Suho laughed. Sehun sighed heavily.

“Fine. Fine. But don’t whine if it hurts you.”

“You’re beautiful, you’re _incredible_ , Sehunnie.” Suho moved down to kiss Sehun on the lips, lingering there for a second before pulling away. He got up off of the bed and rummaged around his dresser for a bottle of lube. Sehun sighed again and readjusted himself, and ‘oof’ed when Suho sat back down on his thighs. Suho opened the bottle of lube and poured some out onto his fingers, and dropped his hand in between his thighs.

“Needs more,” Sehun said, and Suho exhaled, rubbing his index finger around his hole.

“I’ll add more later. I know what I’m doing.” Suho shot Sehun a look and eased his finger inside of himself. “Ahh, god. This is gonna feel so good when it’s you, Sehunnie.” Suho said sweetly.

Sehun laughed, nodding a little and relaxing against his pillow. “I bet it will.” Suho put in another finger, and Sehun watched him, vaguely intrigued. “Don’t go so fast.”

“I’m impatient.”

“You need to be ready,” Sehun grumbled, and he put a hand on the side of Suho’s thigh. Suho sighed and slowly brought his fingers in and out of himself, leaning his head back when he hit a sweet spot. Sehun ran his hand up and down Suho’s leg and Suho bit his lip. Sehun watched Suho fingering himself, feeling very excited and a little bit anxious. He had never tried to top before and he wasn’t entirely sure what to do, but he figured he had been fucked enough times to know what felt good. And Suho would know what to do. He brought his hand to wipe sweat from his brow, and then moved it to wrap around his cock.

Suho took the time to ogle Sehun’s chest, moving his free hand to feel it rise and fall. He watched Sehun stroke his cock and moaned, sticking his fingers deep inside of himself. “Ohh, fuck.” He pushed a third finger in and held back the noise he was about to make, not wanting to appear to be pained. “Ffffuck~ Sehun-ah, I want you in...”

“Not yet.” Sehun hiked his hips up and watched Suho fuck himself with his fingers. Suho sped up and spread his fingers, his mouth falling open. Sehun thought it was strange, seeing his boss so vulnerable and ready to be taken like this. He felt a tingle run up his spine and he swallowed. He waited until a bead of sweat that started at Suho’s brow dripped off the bottom of his jaw, and then pulled Suho forward. “Do you feel ready?”

“Ohh, fuck yes.” Suho pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube. He picked it up and poured some out on his hand, stroked Sehun’s dick, and paused. He thought for a second, and then squeezed the lube right onto Sehun’s cock. Sehun laughed and pumped his cock, the lube on it feeling cool and sticky.

“Go whenever-- whenever you want.” Sehun was having trouble breathing, and he felt foolish for it. Suho immediately set himself on top of Sehun’s cock, and pushed down a little bit.

“Gaaa _aaaaah_.” Suho made an unattractive sound and Sehun burst into laughter. Suho chuckled a little and put his hands on Sehun’s abdomen. “Holy shit.” He pushed himself down a tiny bit more, and groaned again, pulling back up. “Lord.”

“I told you,” Sehun said.

“It’s thick. Fuck. Give me a second.” Suho tried to sit back down faster, and he moaned the entire way, stopping when he had half of Sehun’s cock inside of him. “Ohhh, holy shit. Oh, god.” He winced, and Sehun frowned, lifting his hand to put on Suho’s leg.

“Are you okay?”

“I’ve-- I’ve never been better.” Suho bit his lip and started to move up and down. He moaned loudly and Sehun felt Suho tighten around him. Sehun groaned and dropped his head against the pillow, and Suho grinned down at him. “It feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah...” Sehun said softly. Suho smirked. Sehun was so cute. He started to move faster, and tried to push himself further down, but felt a sharp pain and jerked away. Sehun glanced up at him. “What was that? Are you hurt--”

“ _No_ ,” Suho told him, getting frustrated. He tried to take more of Sehun’s dick in, but felt the pain again and eased himself up. “Nnnh, shit. Shit. This thick-ass cock, aaaah.” He exhaled quietly and rocked his hips back and forth, making Sehun moan. He dropped his hips down farther and clenched hard. “Aaagh! Fuck!” He whimpered and pulled all the way off, groaning loudly when he felt the tip of Sehun’s cock leave him.

Sehun frowned and looked up at him. “Hyung, are you okay?”

Suho didn’t say anything, just cringed, and then fell down to Sehun’s side, curling up into a little ball. Sehun laughed shortly and turned to face him. “Suho hyung.”

“Don’t.”

“Suho hyung, I tooooold you~” Sehun grinned, poking Suho’s face repeatedly, and Suho swatted his hand away.

“Yeah, you told me.” Suho mumbled.

“I told you.” Sehun leaned over and kissed Suho on the top of the head. “And I was right. Tell me I was right.”

Suho smirked. “You were right.”

“Mmm, that gets me so hard.” Sehun beamed at Suho, and Suho tried to glare back at him, but couldn’t. He started to laugh, and he buried his face into a pillow. Sehun poked at him some more. “Don’t be sulky.”

Suho sighed and rolled closer to Sehun, resting his chin on Sehun’s shoulder. “We can try it again some other time...”

“Nope. It’s too big for you.” Sehun patted Suho’s head. “We discovered that today. And that’s alright.”

“It felt good though.” Suho sat up and reached over to grab Sehun’s cock again. Sehun let out a little breath. “I still love this cock.”

“It loves you too.” Sehun told him, and thrusted his hips up. “Loves your mouth more.”

“Mhm,” Suho moved to lazily suck Sehun off. Sehun came quickly, and Suho swallowed all of it, letting his throat pulse around Sehun’s cock. Sehun moaned loudly, and kept moaning as Suho pulled off of him. Suho leaned over to kiss Sehun on the cheek. “Sorry it wasn’t what it could’ve been.”

“It felt good,” Sehun cleared his throat and sat up a bit. Suho flopped back down against the bed and Sehun looked at him. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I’m hungry, will you go make breakfast?”

Suho paused, considering it, and then sighed. “Why don’t you make breakfast this time.”

Sehun made a sound of protest. “Nooo, I don’t know your kitchen.”

Suho scoffed, and laid there for a few more moments. Sehun stared him down, but didn’t say anything. Finally, Suho said softly, “you _hurt_ me.”

Sehun burst out laughing, but that was enough to get him out of bed anyway. “Fine! Fine, be a little bitch about it.” He found his boxers and pulled them up around his hips, and then looked at Suho. “I’m not going to make you anything.”

“Bring me orange juice.”

“Fine.” Sehun went off to the kitchen, and Suho bonked his head against the pillow again, just for dramatic effect. He sulked to himself, alone in his room, until he felt sufficiently childish enough to get out of bed and terrorize Sehun in the kitchen.

 


End file.
